OP Craft
The OP Craft (also known as OPCraft or OPCRAFT) server was launched somewhere in 2014-2015 by ''Candy''. The disconcert server name played a large role in choosing the "CombatMC" server name later on. Initial development was done by ''Candy'' but was taken over a year later by ''Hexivoid''. OP Craft went through multiple stages in its lifetime, adding to the confusion solved by CombatMC. OP Craft (v3) is implied when displayed on other wiki pages without a version in parenthesis. OPCRAFT (1.0) First launched as a fun server experiment named OPCRAFT somewhere near 2014-2015, the OP Factions server was a 1.6.4 (possibly 1.7.2) server which included typical ranks named after ores and a spawn from TheArchon server. The experiment turned more into a permanent and stable gaming server after it's initial success. Initial release The server gained unexpected popularity and revenue the first few days, with players such as tasc10 donating $25 for the Emerald rank on the first day. Long time members such as Starcannon and FreezeHD were also met during this time period. fartchicken8 quickly quit the server after being part of ''Candy'''s life for so long. As a result of the lasting success after being posted on Minecraft server websites, something uncommon at the time, a Skype chat was created and Buycraft sales were made common. Players could receive the Gold rank for free by subscribing to ''Hexivoid'' on YouTube (in which they gained over 42 subscribers!). Stable release All the major and significant aspects were completed in less than a month of release. Ranks were completed, a server YouTuber, Unmodified (now ''Xtermis'') under the channel name Unmodified Games began recording base building, and a stable vote system was under way attracting more players in August of 2015 (a month definitely remembered). A premium Buycraft subscription was also purchased. A video involving the 1.0 stable release can be seen here. Downfall Typically, a person's life becomes busier and busier over time. Such happened to Candy and Hexivoid, and server maintenance halted. With no new features and contact support, players stopped playing until only a dedicated group remained. With no new players, the server died on its own, with the server reputation gone with it. Rumor has it though, a server backup of this version still exists on an old laptop. ;) OPCRAFT (1.5) Here came the summer of 2016, and so did plenty of extra time. Still named OPCRAFT, the server was resurrected with the same faithful group of players returning. Suddenly though, the server (permanently) crashed... A crash would occur on every start, and with no recent backup and a small player base, the server died once again. There's not much more to be said here. OP CRAFT (2.0) By this point Candy was done with Minecraft and had sold OP Craft to Hexivoid for an undisclosed amount of money and percentage of future revenue. Hexivoid attempted to relaunch the server with the same general gamemode. The name was changed to include a space to make it easier to read and was kept capitalized to catch attention. The spawn map was completed but there wasn't enough reason for a quick release, so once again development slowed and stopped. The part of the server that was already completed never went public. OP CRAFT (3.0) OP Craft was the pseudo name given to CombatMC while the server was in development and not announced yet.